The Princess and Her Monster
by Ai Nekozawa Dark Angel
Summary: Sakura yang mengantar surat pada neneknya menemui bahaya...dan akhirnya bertemu "denganya" gomen kalau jelek DX , ini fic pertama ku setelah lama menjadi review ser dan reader XD , silahkan baca :D ?


The Princess and Her Monster

Warning's : Canon , ooc , typo(s) , cerita gak nyambung , dan latar agak membinggungkan

Genre : Romance and Fantasy

Disclamer : Masashi Khisimoto

Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

.

.

Chapter 1 : Mimpi

Pagi hari yang cerah membuat semua makhluk hidup malas untuk memulai aktivitas dan memilih untuk memilih melanjutkan mimpi mereka...seperti tokoh utama kita kali ini , yah Haruno Sakura masih terlelap dalam mimpinya sebelum sebuah suara

membangunkannya.

"Sakura sayang ayo bangun , sudah pagi" kata seseorang dengan suara lembutnya.

"Ngg...sebentar lagi kaa-san" jawab sakura yang masih enggan untuk membuka mata.

"Sakura ayo bangun sayang , tolong antarkan pesan ini ke nenekmu" kata kaa-san nya pada sakura.

"hoammm...kenapa tidak karin nee saja ?" tanya sakura sambil menguap ngantuk

"Tidak bisa saki , nee-san sedang sibuk" kata seseorang dengan suara yang sangat familiar itu.

"Sibuk kenapa nee-chan ?" tanya sakura pada karin yang bersender didekat pintu.

"Menyiapkan pesta pernikahan nee-chan dengan Suigetsu" jelas karin dengan mata berbinar , yang hanya dibalas sakura dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'Apa aku tidak salah dengar ?' .

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita suruh saja salah satu pelayan kita ?" kata sakura pada kaa-san dan nee-chan nya.

"Mereka juga sibuk , menyiapkan pesta pernikahan Karin dan Suigetsu , Sakura" jawab kaa-san nya dengan suara lembutnya.

"Jadi saki...tolong bantu kaa-san ya" lanjut karin memohan pada adik kesayanganya itu.

'Yah...baiklah nee-chan , kaa-san , aku mau mandi dulu" jawab sakura yang akhirnya mengalah juga.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan acara mandinya sakura pun berjalan ke arah ruang makan yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada ... melewati beberapa pelayan yang memandangnya kagum seolah sakura adalah putri tercantik di dunia , bagaimana tidak ? Sakura tampil manis dengan gaun sederhana bewarna merah maroon yang pada bagian atasnya memiliki tudung dengan rambut panjang yang ia gerai , manis bukan ? .

Sesampainya ia di ruang makan , ia disambut oleh bau makanan yang menggoda ...membuat perutnya mau tidak mau berbunyi. "ahh...sakura, kemari sayang makanan telah siap" kata kaa-san nya saat menyadari sakura telah sampai di ruang makan. "baiklah kaa-san" jawab sakura menghampiri meja makan.

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan bersama keluarganya sakura pun berpamitan untuk mengantarkan surat untuk neneknya tercinta tapi sebelum sakura benar-benar pergi sebuah suara terdengar "sakura jangan lewati hutan terlarang , apa pun yang terjadi !" teriak kaa-san dan nee-chan nya memberitahu sakura agar tak melewati hutan tersebut.

~the princess & her monster~

Matahari tampak tenggelam menunjukan bahwa hari mulai gelap. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah pengginapan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada."satu kamar untuk satu malam" kata sakura pada nenek penjaga pengginapan tersebut."baiklah silahkan ke kamar seratus dua puluh tujuh" kata nenek tersebut kepada sang tamu sambil menyerahkan kuncinya.

Setelah menemukan kamarnya sakura pun langsung berbaring di kasur yang tersedia. "ahh lelahnya..." kata sakura entah pada siapa.

"uh...lebih baik aku membersihkan tubuh dulu" kata sakura sambil beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi.

"ahhh~~~serasa hidup kembali !?" kata sakura setelah usai dengan acara mandinya yang berlangsung cukup lama.

Sakura pun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur dan mulai terlelap.

"Sakura aku akan menjemputmu... sebentar lagi" kata suara baritone yang tak dikenali oleh sakura.

"Siapa itu ? Siapa apakah aku mengenalmu ?" tanya sakura pada suara tersebut. "ya kau pasti mengenalku" ucap suara tersebut , yang mulai menampakkan diri. "sas...sasuke , sasuke-kun" teriak sakura sambil berlari memeluk tubuh itu. "ya sakura...ini aku sasuke" kata sasuke lembut sambil membelai lembut rambut sakura , seakan jika ia menyentuhnya kasar gadis itu akan menghilang.

"sasuke-kun kenapa...kenapa ? kau pergi meninggalkan ku ? KENAPA...! " teriak sakura sambil memeluk sasuke penuh kerinduan.

"aku tak bisa apa-apa sakura...aku tau kau tak sebodoh itu saku , kau pasti telah diceritakan oleh kedua orang tuamu , kakakmu , dan bahkan pelayanmu tentang keluarga Uchiha yang telah dibantai orang tak dikenal...dan pasti kau tau bahwa keluarga Uchiha juga terkena kutukan bukan ? , karena sebuah perjanjian terkutuk nenek moyangku... , yang terselamatkan hanya aku dan itachi-nii , pada akhirnya saat aku berumur 15 tahun pun aku akan menjadi sama dengan mereka , menjadi monster...jadi kuputuskan untuk pergi selain alasan itu aku harus membalaskan dendam pada 'mereka' " kata sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya dengan suara lirih dan sedikit emosi.

"tidak akan sasuke ...aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu apa pun yang terjadi , oleh karena itu jangan tinggalkan aku lagi sasuke" jawab sakura ditengah isakannya . "ya sakura aku pasti menjemputmu sebentar lagi dan aku berjanji saat itu tiba aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi...selamanya " kata sasuke penuh dengan keyakinan.

"benarkah itu sasuke ?" tanya sakura pada sasuke.

"ya sakura...ya sesuai janjiku aku akan menjemputmu...waktuku telah habis saku selamat tinggal" kata sasuke sembari melangkah pergi.

"sasuke ! tunggu jangan tinggalkan aku" isak sakura sambil berlari mengejar sosok di depannya , namun sayang sosok tersebut telah menghilang bagai tetiup angin.

"Sasuke...!?" teriak sakura sambil menggapai-gapai udara di atasnya. "ahh~~ternyata hanya mimpi...sudah pagi eh ?" ucap sakura lirih. "di mana kau sasuke ?".

~~TBC~~

Author Note :

Hai minna-san w , ini karya pertama Ai loh , setelah Ai yang sebenarnya hanya seorang Reader and Reviewser memberanikan diri dan didorong oleh kak Aozora Straw #peluk kak Straw sampe kehabisan nafas , oke abaikan bagian terakhir, mungkin ini paling banyak hanya sampai 5 chapter XD ,kayaknya banyak typo nya deh ? , males meriksa #dihajar masa. kusudahi saja sepertinya para readers sudah pada ngantuk #ngelirik readers yang udah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya , untuk akhir kata~~

~R~

.

~E~

.

~V~

.

~I~

.

~E~

.

~W~


End file.
